fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
SL!PC!01
Singing for the Sake of Summer! Cure Concert, enter! ''' is the first episode in Summer Light! Pretty Cure!. In this episode, Morizawa Akari becomes Cure Concert and fights a Shiverin for the first time. Synopis The episode begins with a supervisor fairy speaking to Pearl at the entrance to Solstice Cove's treasury building, entrusting her with an amount of Summertide Silk and stepping back as Pearl flies away. The supervisor fairy muses about her trust for Pearl, flying back inside the building while the cameras follow her closely until the gates close with a bang. Shortly after the opening song starts. After the opening song, we see Akari literally skipping out the school doors at the sound of the school bell, prompting the start of summer vacation. Akari is happily singing about her "Well-deserved break of sleeping in and more" and begins to imagine all the great ways she can recharge her energy after a year of writing, singing and writing. She waves goodbye to a group of girls with instrument cases on their backs who appear to be from the music club, continuing her skip to the dormitory. When Akari arrives at her dorm, she notices that the area for another roommate is dusty, laced with old candy wrappers and filled with offbeat and vandalized posters. Deciding that it would be best to clean up the area for a future roommate, Akari opens the window and begins dusting while playing a summery song which sounds mysteriously similar to Yuukei Yesterday, filling the entire dorm with a summery air. Noticing the summery air produced by the Summertide Silk in Akari's dorm, Frost walks to a position under the summery dorm and begins to remove the silk from the dorm, cackling like a lunatic. Most of the students standing outside had the silk in their hearts taken, disabling any students who dared to intervene with Frost. Akari however was out of Frost's "Silk vacuum" range, leaving her unaffected as she looked around wondering why the song she was playing suddenly sounded so dull and why everything felt muskier. Spotting a howling Frost under the dorm, Akari picked up whatever hard or slightly sharp objects she could find and exited the dorm to show Frost what for. Akari began berating Frost, hurling rocks and metal trinkets at the villain who then summoned a Shiverin using the Summertide Silk he stole. Despite the Shiverin's size, Akari appeared to be unintimidated by either Frost or the monster and changed her target to the monster. In the meantime, Pearl who was hiding behind the building spotted Akari's bravery and shot a Sunshine Catch onto Akari's right arm. Electronic text began to appear on the Catch, reading "This is all very confusing, but it'll be fine I promise." Much to Akari's befuddlement, Pearl (while in control of Akari via her Sunshine Catch) activated transformation, turning Akari into Cure Concert who would be strong enough to fight the monster. Akari was still confused and now angry at her lack of control over her body, but became more content when she saw the amount of strength she had and the amazing effect of her purifyer '''Time Loop Chord. After the monster was defeated and all the stolen silk returned to its respective sources, Pearl relinquished control over Akari's body, reverting her into Akari and revealing herself as a fairy. Not knowing what else to do, Akari and Pearl returned to the dormitory, where Pearl lectured Akari on her mission and how she would be her "Fairy Roommate" of sorts. Reluctantly, Akari agreed to partnership with Pearl, ending the episode and cueing the credits song. Major Events *Summer Light! Pretty Cure! begins *Morizawa Akari, Pearl and Frost make their debut *'Cure Concert '''transforms and fights a Shiverin for the first time *'Frost attacks for the first time *Pearl and Akari partner up Characters Cures '''Morizawa Akari/Cure Concert Mascots Pearl Villains Frost Shiverin Minor Characters Supervisor Fairy Music Club Girls Category:Episodes Category:User: Techieberry38